Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $125.2\%$
Explanation: $125.2$ percent = $125.2$ per cent = $125.2$ per hundred $125.2\% = \dfrac{125.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{125.2\%} = 1.252$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.